1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device with a touch sensor. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a touch sensor. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each an embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an input device, an input/output device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable information terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals have been widespread. For most of the portable information terminals, display devices provided with active matrix display portions, touch sensors, and the like are used.
In the above-described display devices, integrated circuits (ICs) mounted by a chip on glass (COG) method are used as their driver circuits in many cases. Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1 disclose a technique by which a driver circuit for a display portion and a driver circuit for a touch sensor are formed in one IC.
Increases in the resolution and the number of pixels of a display device have been demanded; for example, 4K ultra high definition television (UHDTV) (number of pixels: 3840×2160) and 8K UHDTV (number of pixels: 7680×4320) have been suggested as digital video standards. 4K UHDTV and 8K UHDTV are hereinafter referred to as 4K and 8K, respectively.